Mortal Enemies
by Kyoto-Hetalia
Summary: Theme: Vampires VS Werewolves; I think you'd be surprised who wins. This took me like ... two weeks to write it with school and all... It took up like eight full pages of my notebook. Hope you like it, anyway!


Mortal Enemies

The sun was setting in the town of Goldsboro, North Carolina. Kevin Bennett, a fifteen year old sophomore, was putting away his finished homework. The teen then excused his self to the outdoors not bothering to tell his folks. Why should they care? All that would happen is his dad would tell him "You get eaten alive by them 'sketters" 'Skeeters' was his dad's way of saying 'mosquitoes.' His mother would only nag him to death. On top of that, the two don't even know his secrete. Only ones that knew were himself, his girlfriend, and bthem/b.

Kevin, jacketless, walked out into the frosty October night. His blood had already stopped flowing through his veins so he didn't care about the cold. To tell you the truth, Bennett didn't really care about anything. Gazing up at the faint, crescent moon, Kevin heard a distant vocalized cry of a canine. They were already prowling tonight. The sophomore walked into the forest to hunt. Not for, "them" of course, but if the werewolves ambushed, Kevin would not hesitate to fight back. Werewolves were, by legend, created to kill Bennett's kind; the vamps, or vampires as most people are used to saying.

After staring at it long enough, he started on his nightly walk. Half way down the hill, the boy could hear his mother's usual command. "Kevin! You get cho ass in this house right now, boy!" Just like every night, Kevin was smart enough to wear all black. Also following his evening schedule, Bennett kept walking deeper into the forestry. Another howl – sounded like a mile away. Kevin headed west to avoid wading into the pond and getting his favorite shoes wet. Again another howl, only this time it was farther away. Kevin Bennett was preparing his immortal body for a possible upcoming brawl. The legendary fight known as: Vampire verses Werewolf – free style. Unfortunately, that means anything goes.

Walking deeper into the woods, more sounds were audible. The reasons vampires can tell the difference between a werewolf and an ordinary wolf are: they can smell their blood – human's blood – the way they act, and the fact they actually attack a person. Another reason is that vampires understand what they say when the beasts "talk" to each other. Why vampires understood such a barbaric communication, Kevin had no idea.

Stopping, Kevin collapsed to the ground covering his ears. That, however, did not help the North Carolinian one bit. Bennett's head was overloaded with voices. Whispers, whispers, whispers, whispers! Uncontrollable and annoying whispers! Most of the man-wolves talked – or thought – about unimportant topics. Vamps had to ignore all the mindless chatter to possibly hear the secrete plans.

i "We're watching you vampy." "Hello Bennett! My, my, Camille's looking mighty tasty lately." "Careful Danny-boy, I hear Irishmen have short fuses."/i "You are not laying a finger on Camille." i "Why not? You ruin all the fun, Lev!"/i b'Those whispers seemed a little too close'/b

Opening his eyes, Kevin could see he was surrounded.

"Hi Kev." Tracey waved half heartily. Kevin did not reply. What he did was look to see all that he could see. There were furries every direction he turned; about nine it looked like. Tracey, being the alpha male, stood from his previous crouching position. Kat, Tracey's mate, was directly behind him. b That's how it is, huh? Alpha male the front position and alpha female's back up./b This just seemed like your average lame 50s Halloween horror movie. "Let's get down to business," Tracey's words snapped Kevin out of his trance. "Vampires rudely prance about on our hunting grounds. We werewolves don't exactly appreciate that. Of course you know what the consequences are – needless fights."

As much as Kevin hated to admit it, he knew he was right. What can he do about it? Nothing; instincts are instincts.

"To tell you the truth, I don't give a damn." Kevin murmured. "I guess you're not Camille's live action Edward Cullen. Haven't you read New Moon; wonderful book, by the way." "No," Kevin replied. "I don't care much about the Twilight series."

"What happened was that the vampires and the werewolves made a treaty decla-" "I do not care about what the hell happened. All I know is that I do not like you, and your breathe smells like a busted sewer pipe." The alpha wolf's face looked hurt and that he was about to cry. His expression then turned to anger and hatred.

Finally tired of talking, Tracey turned into a wolf like all the others. Kevin was not impressed, he had seen bigger. No less than a minute later, Tracey attacked followed by his mate. Stepping to the right, Kevin was out of the way when the two butted heads. Kat yelped, more out of shock than in pain. Tracey trotted to her side and licked behind her ear to sooth her nerves. Bennett chuckled at the wolves' failed effort.

All of the wolves' ears perked and they turned their heads towards the direction of Kevin's house. Listening, Kevin Bennett could identify what was wrong. Kevin's dad was yelling his name and searching for him. This was new. Kevin guessed that his father had finally gotten tired of his nightly pattern and wanted to put a stop to it. Did Kevin care? No.

Once the werewolves figured out what and who it was, they turned their attention back to the teenaged vampire.

Kevin Bennett put aside all his thoughts as he dodged four pouncing werewolves. When the last one had landed, Kevin could feel a sharp pain in his right bicep. Looking, he saw that there was a five-clawed scratch. Bennett scowled at his rotten luck because he knew who had scratched him. It was Tracey. Bennett felt defeated, but he tried not to let it show in his face.

To Kevin's good fortune, he had stashed a pocket knife in, of course, his pocket. It wasn't just a knife, it was a knife made of silver. Bennett reached for the blade while avoiding the attack of five wolves. Flicking it open, the young vampire had just enough time to pull the knife up and strike a wolf in the heart. Kevin guessed it was Damon, but he couldn't tell, they all looked the same to him. As the blade was discarded from within the wolf, sparks started to fly. It was like a fireworks show was scheduled nine months early. Amazing what silver does to these beasts' bodies.

One down, eight to go. Another wolf dared to stand up to Kevin, only to end with the same results as the first victim. The cycle continued until there were only two wolves left; Tracey and Kat. Kevin's clothes were ripped and tattered, his lungs out of breath. Carelessly, Bennett charged at Tracey, the blade over his head. Kat, defending her lover, blocked the attack. In the process, she ended her own life. Tracey, wide eyed now, just stared at her glowing body. The two – vampire and werewolf – glared at each other between the fading fire.

Powered by fury, the lone, heart-broken wolf charged at Kevin, and knocked the silver pocket knife out of the boy's hand. There was a series of punches, kicks, scratches, and bites. Kevin – who was now weaponless – could only defend.

Tracey was finally calmed down. Hearing footsteps, the werewolf fled. Emerging from the briars, Kevin's father stopped only a foot away from his son's cold, dead, bloody body. If this was a scene from a movie, music from Final Fantasy XII would be playing and would fit this situation nicely. Kevin's father snapped himself out of his daze, picked up the boy, and carried him home. As soon as he took a step, Mr. Bennett looked down to see a bloody pocket knife lying on the frosted ground. Sighing he said, "Yep, lost another one to suicide."


End file.
